


Mutual Collisions

by ki_finn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_finn/pseuds/ki_finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma works up a facade of bravado, she ends up showing up at Regina's unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Collisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbloomiana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkbloomiana).



> Thanks to the lovely darkbloomiana for the support and prompt

She knew want. She knew want her whole life. But nothing compared with the want she felt when she considered Regina Mills. Madame Mayor. Oh certainly, there were the obligatory fantasies of handcuffing her and throwing her over the desk at the Sheriff's station. Those she could live with. Average, garden variety masturbatory material really, even for Emma Swan. Quick focus on the thought of Regina wet and wanting over her desk, legs spread, moaning and the right pressure with the right hand to her clit and instant orgasm. But that wasn't enough for Emma. There was nothing to sustain her in the mental images. And although the idea of Regina moaning something close to her name as she orgasmed was something of an idée fixé, it was not what she needed. It was clear she needed something more visceral. 

So she decided to do something about it. Knowing Regina was home alone, she decided to take the initiative. It could backfire badly, this she knew, but she was prepared to leave Storybrooke if she had to. She drove her bug up Mifflin Street, edging ever closer to 108, hoping the damn muffler wouldn’t fall off. Her palms sweated as she tried to grip the steering wheel, and she could swear she could hear her heart beating above the drone of the engine. This was not an assignation to which she had been invited. But she had seen how the mayor looked at her, in the office, at council meetings, when she thought no one was looking. But Emma knew. It was, she was sure, where the term “eye-candy” originated. Except Emma was placed in the none too familiar place where someone was trying to figure out if she had a hard centre or nougat. Definitely soft-centred, Madame Mayor. For one coming in guise as a ravisher she found herself being uncharacteristically hesitant or at least not one bent on ravishing. She stopped the car and turned off the engine. She was questioning herself, what exactly she wanted from Regina when she tried to calm herself down at the same time as proving that no matter what happened tonight between them, she would be making the decision on the matter.

Forty-five minutes later she was still sitting at the wheel of her beloved bug arguing with herself on the matter. 

As Regina watched the show Emma was putting on from the front window she couldn’t help but be amused. Emma Swan certainly had no monopoly on fantasy when it came to the denizens of the town, and since Graham’s demise, Regina too had been forced to the realm of fantasy for satisfaction. But like Emma she too found it too ephemeral to bring little real satisfaction. Yes, Emma Swan featured prominently, for reasons Regina didn’t and wouldn’t allow herself to analyse. A black, sinfully short skirt and heels rather than the obligatory jeans and boots would graft themselves onto Emma’s lithe form. Add the traditional white apron and tight black blouse and Sheriff Swan was quietly transformed into a French maid who needed to be disciplined over her knee after missing some dust on the wainscoting. As she imagined it, Regina chuckled, making Emma count each stroke as she carefully brought her hand down over her ass. There was satisfaction to be had in such thoughts, certainly, but Regina knew that it would not provide the same satisfaction as actually feeling the skin under her fingers. So she waited.

And waited.

Emma seemed to be in some kind of schizophrenic episode as she tried to knock sense into herself with the steering wheel. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, Emma couldn’t force herself to believe she would be on top with Regina. And she certainly wasn’t a bottom, so she didn’t know what to do. But when she thought of trying to, actually trying to have Regina comply with her wishes she just couldn’t do it. Sure there was always the fantasy about the handcuffs, but when Regina told her to take them off her, she did, and quickly, and now could she help but wonder if Regina, after reaching her own orgasm, would use the cuffs on her? That particular thought bowed Emma back in the seat of her car. She had come her to seduce Regina. And seduction demanded that she was in control. Someone had to be, and if Emma wasn’t she should just turn over the car and drive home. Could you seduce from the bottom? She never had but surely it could be done. But the problem lay in that Emma had never seen Regina’s interest extend beyond the eyes. 

As she tried to wrap her mind around that particular thought there came a tap to the window. Emma jumped and swore. It was Regina.

“Sheriff Swan,” she said evenly, not betraying any emotion, not even, oddly enough, contempt after Emma rolled down the window. “And what exactly brings you here on such a lovely spring night?”

“Umm, well, uh,” Emma stammered.

“What dear, are we a back up singer for Clannad now?” Regina couldn’t help it, she had to snark. She smoothed her hands over her skirt as she stooped down, allowing Emma an excellent view of her breasts through the one too many open buttons on her blouse. “Is there a reason why you’re here, Miss Swan, or is guarding the Mayor’s house just part of your services now?”

“Damn it Regina, can’t you just …” Emma faltered, not trusting her mouth to say anything further. 

“I see.”

“I very much doubt that,” Emma muttered. 

“Why don’t you come in and we’ll discuss it over a drink, dear? Maybe we can get some decent efforts out of that tongue of yours yet.” Emma was sure she felt her chin hit her chest at the tone, timbre, and technicalities arising from that phrase.

Regina stood up and walked back to the house, never once looking back.

Emma nearly strangled herself with the seat-belt trying to get out of the car. 

* * * * *

Soon they were ensconced in Regina’s parlour, sipping on what Emma found to be a highly-drinkable whisky. Single malt, she was willing to bet. She looked at Regina sitting in the chair across from her, so immaculately put together. So freaking flawless. She almost wanted to drop her drink and kiss her just for the sake of messing up her lipstick. Instead she glowered into her glass and tried to imagine something other than how it would feel to have Regina’s lips under hers.

Regina ran an idle finger around the rim of her glass, not doing anything as obvious as dipping her finger into the glass and sucking the amber liquid from it. No nothing so blatant. She merely drank occasionally and took in the sight of a nearly-thoroughly unwound Emma Swan. She had already decided it would be interesting to see how far she could push the other woman, without doing anything clichéd. Getting her drunk, or getting drunk herself would be an easy solution, and one not devoid of possibilities but she had decided she wanted something more subtle, if not more refined. She was Regina Mills after all. She had standards. And if Emma was to be of any real utility, she would have to learn to meet them, at the very least. 

After several more minutes of silence except for the whisper of ice in glasses and whisky sliding down throats, Regina decided that if she didn’t speak Emma might just leave.

“Ms. Swan, I’m still waiting.”

“Sorry?”

“For an explanation,” Regina said, sitting her drink on the end table and rising, once more smoothing down her skirt and watching Emma watch the movement of her hands. “Why are you here? Henry is with a friend tonight.”

“It’s not about Henry,” Emma replied, taking a swallow that burned in her chest. Perhaps if she consumed enough of Regina’s liquor the bravado that brought her to drive over in the first place might return. Though she doubted it. 

Regina crossed the room, turning her back on Emma as she did. She could feel the woman’s eyes on her, and did her best to add a little twist to the movement of her hips. It was the subtleties, Regina decided, that would be the blonde’s undoing. She would make certain of that. 

“So the next question would, be what is it about?” Regina queried, perching back on the side of the chair. 

Emma swallowed hard and felt her mouth go dry. In her own mind she grabbed Regina and drug her into a passionate kiss in reply. Regina responded with a soft sigh and it started them toward a symphony of passion and then … nothing. Nothing other than Regina arching an eyebrow and seeming to stifle a giggle at the flush creeping across Emma’s cheeks. She was doomed. 

“Right. I better go. Thanks for the drink.” She rose and started to make her way to the doorway.

“Ms. Swan, I would very much like to know what brought you here.”

Emma stammered. Regina moved in for the kill. She slid across the room, all agile grace and swinging hips and toyed with the pendant around Emma‘s neck as she spoke: “Or is it that you simply can’t find the right words to tell a woman you want to fuck her?”

“Regina!”

“No dear, you’ll be screaming my name enough later. Right now I want to hear you say it.”

Emma gasped like she was coming up for air. And in a way she was. She was drowning in Regina: her scent, her words, her body. And it was all she could do to push air in and out of her lungs with Regina’s amazing eyes staring at her as she stammered and hummed and generally looked something of an idiot. She pushed Emma back into the room and continued to play with the pendant she wore. “Don’t you like the idea?”

Emma groaned. Literally groaned.

Regina continued speaking like she had already rehearsed it and was simply repeating it for Emma’s sake. “Let me guess, you came here as the conqueror and find yourself conquered already. That’s fine with me. Is that fine with you Ms. Swan?”

“Absolutely.” At the point Regina could have told Emma that black was white and to lookout at zebra crossings and she would have replied the same way.

“Good. Now I believe I asked you a question.” 

“Umm …”

“I want you to tell me what you came for. What exactly do you want to do?”

“Oh Christ.” Emma fought. She didn’t want to be crude, but maybe that was what Regina wanted. She was the first of them to utter the word fuck, after all. With her bravado that had brought the events of the evening into motion drained away, she barely managed more than a whisper, “I would like … I think we would both enjoy … I mean …”

Regina made the impatient hand gesture known to stage managers the world over meaning wrap it up. Emma tried to focus on her breathing, the colour of the walls, anything other than the fact that Regina Mills impressive breasts were mere inches from her hands, and that it seemed quite likely she would get to both see and touch them if only she could get her brain and mouth to work in concert. 

“I want to”

Regina raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Fuck.” Emma said, barely above a whisper. Regina didn’t know whether to laugh or applaud. She chose to do neither and instead wrapped her fingers around Emma’s neck and brought her in close. The first brush of lips was not soft, not gentle, not kind. It was quite simply Regina deciding that she could no longer stand to have Emma act so tentatively. Part of her charm was her lack of tentativeness. Regina made a mental note to bring that out in Emma again as soon as possible. 

“Well since we know what you want, Ms. Swan, perhaps we should discover what I want.”

Emma merely nodded, half-terrified that Regina was about to order her out of the room, out of the house, and out of town.

Regina turned and took Emma by the hand, guiding her back through the house to the staircase. Emma tried to focus but all she was aware of was Regina guiding her, the tightness in her chest, and the wetness between her legs. Regina for her part had similar feelings, but would be loathe to admit to them. She focused on the skin of the woman whose hand she held, soft but not scented as she brought the hand to her lips as they surmounted the stairs. A brief brush of lips, a quick pass of tongue over the knuckles and she heard Emma sigh. It was almost going to be too easy if the sigh was any indication. 

But it wasn’t. After the sigh escaped her lips, that she was moved enough to sigh at the simplest of touches she wrapped her fingers around Regina’s wrist and pulled her back to her, ran idle fingers through her hair and kissed her. Really kissed her. Not gentle, but firm; unyielding, even. She pushed her hips against Regina’s until they ran smack into a wall. Regina found herself pleasantly surprised. Gone was the stuttering woman from her parlour. This was more like the Emma Swan she knew. Regina submitted to the kiss, submitted to being shoved into her wall but only for a moment. Then she was once more pulling Emma towards the bedroom again. Emma suddenly appreciated Regina’s single-mindedness and determination. And wondered, perhaps, if it would be easier to let her the take lead?

It would be easier, of that Emma was certain. But where would the fun be in that? Fun came from popping open the rest of the buttons on Regina’s blouse, pulling it off her shoulders and making her moan into Emma’s mouth as she pushed her bra straps down her shoulders.

“Ah, ah, ah, Ms. Swan, all in good time,” Regina breathed into her ear as Emma went to remove the bra entirely. “All good things to those who wait.”

“I have been waiting,” Emma snarled as kissed her again, “for like, months. And what would you know about being good, Madame Mayor?”

“Oh very good, Ms. Swan,” Regina said, sucking on Emma’s lip. “But let’s not focus on good today, right now, hmm?” She finished dragging Emma into her bedroom and gave her one more frenzied kiss before pushing her to stand solo in the centre of the room. “I have very little interest in good right now.” Regina climbed to middle of the bed and knelt. “In fact, I have every interest in how bad you can be. Now: strip.” Emma was left standing in the centre of the room where a very aroused Regina ate her with her eyes yet again. 

Emma was past caring. Past caring about who was in control of the situation, about the proper respect for her boss, and about if it was appropriate to be doing this with Henry’s adoptive mother. All she saw was a siren at the centre of the bed who was telling her to strip. She had no choice but to comply. And it’s not like there’s much else to do at this point. It was time to let Regina see what she had been drinking in for all this time. 

First she shrugged off the red leather jacket, and threw it at the bench at the bottom of the bed. That left her in a white tank, jeans and boots. She bent over her boots, debating on whether to go fast or slow. Somewhere in the middle won out and she was left just her jeans and shirt. She turned around to tease out the show a little as she took off her shirt. Then off came her jeans to join her jacket on the bench, leaving her in boy cut briefs and almost non-existent bra.

Regina smiled. It was clear she liked what she saw. “I believe I said strip, Ms. Swan.”

“What was it you said about good things coming to those who wait?”

“I also said I had little interest in good at this point as I recall,” Regina snarled. At the snarl Emma laughed and crossed the room to join her on the bed. She resumed her work of getting Regina out of her bra and got her first look at her breasts. There were few words Emma could come up with to describe them. Fucking amazing. She went to take one in her hand and Regna slapped it away. “You’re not done undressing yet.”

 

“Neither are you. But since you asked so nicely.” Emma couldn’t stifle a laugh at her own joke. She reached behind her and pulled off her bra and pressed her breasts into Regina, causing the other woman gasp in appreciation. Breasts to breasts, mouth to mouth, Emma reached for the zipper on the side of Regina’s skirt and slid it open. She slid the skirt of her hips and all but tore it in an effort to extricate Regina from it. 

“Patience, Ms. Swan, I happen to like this skirt.” Regina slid away from her to the side of the bed and took off the skirt. That just left the black thong and thigh highs underneath. Totally frames the right area. 

Regina however was growing beyond patience. She brought both of her hands to Emma’s remaining underwear and simply ripped. Emma laughed again. “Well I guess I won’t be wearing those again” she said as she slipped her hand into Regina’s thong. Regina let out a moan at the feeling of Emma’s fingers so close to where she desperately needed them. Pulling Regina closer Emma was about to start a semi-tender assault of fingers when Regina pulled her off the bed. “With your teeth,” she growled.

Emma swallowed hard and dropped to her knees, immediately bringing her mouth to the side of Regina’s thong. The smell of the other woman’s arousal was heady. Her body temperature was so high her skin seemed feverish under her lips. It was beyond clear to Emma at that point it was not just her who desired this collision. As she started to pull down the underwear Emma couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her fingers around Regina’s thighs. First the left side, then the right and then she was pulling the soaking underwear past the other woman’s knees with her mouth. She grabbed them to bring them the rest of the way down so Regina could step out of them. 

Once they were safely flung on the lamp Emma brought her mouth to the completely bare area before her. Hot damn, not even a landing strip. She started by placing a series of tiny kisses on Regina’s sex, while her hands pulled down the thigh highs to free Regina’s upper thighs. Once done. She drug her nails over, resulting in hand in her hair being grabbed by Regina.

“Lick.”

“All in good time, Madame Mayor,” she replied with a chuckle. She might be on her knees, but there was no way she was simply going to cave. She continued her light kisses, bring more and more of her lips and tongue in contact with Regina all the time. Regina’s fingers were digging into her scalp, nothing even resembling a massage. But she liked it, and darted her tongue into Regina’s sex itself for the first time. She tastes amazing. 

And very, very happy to have Emma’s tongue starting to edge around her clit. Regina dug deeper into Emma scalp with her fingers, desperately trying to direct the blonde’s tongue but Emma seemed to have her own plan of attack to follow. Regina didn’t need any of the fantasies she had secretly stored away about Emma Swan at that moment she had the real thing in front of her, on her knees with her tongue in her pussy. That proved to be more than enough. As Emma’s tongue pushed inside of her she gave a guttural moan, something feral. It had been too long since anyone had touched her this way. And Regina doubted if anyone had ever treated her with such skill or reverence. Emma flattened her tongue, making even strokes between vagina and clit, and Regina felt her hips fall into an easy rhythm with the other woman’s mouth. Then a hand fell away from her thigh and Emma eased two then three fingers inside of her. The penetration, the steady pressure on her clit was more than Regina could stand. After mere minutes of pleasuring she let out a piercing cry. Emma drove her fingers in further and latched directly onto her clit and sucked. Regina couldn’t help but come. Emma eased her back into a sitting position on the bed as she wasn’t sure that Regina’s legs would hold up with the way she was shaking. She continued to kiss and lick at her cunt, as Regina calmed and both of them calculated their next move.

Emma climbed up onto the bed, situating herself across Regina’s hips. She leaned over and kissed the other woman so she could get a taste of herself from Emma’s lips. It was clear from her ardour that she enjoyed that, that both of them enjoyed that. Regina wrapped her hands around Emma and brought her down to kiss her once more. Emma did not expect such tenderness from Regina but welcomed it nonetheless. As they kissed, Regina slid her hands down Emma’s arms to her breasts, pebbling the nipples with her fingers. Emma sighed deeply. It felt too good to be in this position. Soon one hand left her breast and slid lower across her stomach, going ever lower. Like Regina, Emma too was neatly shaved, although Emma did have a neatly trimmed patch of hair just above her labia. Regina found this and tugged ever so gently. Emma moaned. She slid her fingers into Emma’s wetness, enchanted with the silky texture and smoothness she found there. She used her thumb to circle her clit while she pushed two fingers inside of Emma. Regina might not have actual experience with another woman but she did have her own needs and the internet. Soon she found Emma rocking back and forth on her hand, and Regina slid another finger inside of her. Emma gasped.

“Was that?”

“No, it’s … great, really … keep going” she said as she continued to rock. Soon they had established a cadence that met Emma’s need. She felt herself becoming lighter and lighter, pushed higher and higher until her climax ripped through her and she was greedily seeking out Regina’s lips to kiss. Regina brought her hand up to their mouths and they both lapped at Emma’s wetness. Damn. Emma kissed Regina, finding herself lost for words at both the power and the unexpected tenderness she found in the other woman. 

Regina pushed her back onto the bed, not willing to admit she had just lost the final shreds of her virginity, but somehow she surmised that Emma guessed as much. Regina would have let the silence linger but Emma seemed bent on talking. 

“That was,” she said between kissing Regina, “fantastic.”

“Thank-you dear, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“And you found something disturbing?” Emma asked leaning up on one elbow as she toyed with Regina’s breasts. 

“You did ruin my stockings.”

“Take it out of the sheriff’s office budget.”

“Ms. Swan, I will do no such thing!”

“Geez, Regina lighten up, I was kidding. Seriously though.” She shyly averted her eyes. 

“Oh yes. Definitely.”

“Good.”

“Yes, Ms. Swan, for once I am bound to agree with you. Good indeed.”

Emma lay back on the bed and crossed her ankles and let her hands come to rest on her stomach. “What’s for dinner?”


End file.
